


Sparks of love

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Love Hotels, M/M, awkward keeb, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: “Hold hands?” Saihara repeats, a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks. Despite Kiibo’s own embarrassment making things ever so slightly awkward, he can’t help but find it endearing. A small smile on his lips, he nods. “Sure.”edit: I wrote this before there was a proper translation for the scene so there are a few wonky lines lol





	

“May we please… hold hands?”

Face bright red, fidgeting intensely, Kiibo averts his gaze, awaiting Saihara’s response.

“Hold hands?” Saihara repeats, a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks. Despite Kiibo’s own embarrassment making things ever so slightly awkward, he can’t help but find it endearing. A small, fond smile on his lips, he nods. “Sure.”

He lifts his hand, extending it towards Kiibo, stifling a chuckle at the way their hands touch. Kiibo, too flustered to notice, stares at him expectantly. If Saihara didn’t know better, he’d think Kiibo was holding his breath.

“You know… this isn’t a handshake.”

Kiibo’s eyes widen in realisation.

“Huh? Ah… you’re right.”

His expression shifting to one between puzzled and shy, his other hand slowly curls up into a loose fist in his lap. He must be feeling restless.

“Lovers grasp each other’s hands a little differently than that, don’t they?” he says to himself; yet he doesn’t let go. His eyes bashfully meet Saihara’s yet again as he continues. “However… I am so nervous I don’t think I can move. Is it okay if we stay like this for a while?”

The question spoken in a soft, hesitant tone, Saihara’s own breath is caught in his throat for a moment. He stares into Kiibo’s eyes, waiting for him to say more, mesmerized by the focused look Kiibo takes on as he places a hand on his chest - over his would-be heart, if he was a human.

“This is very…” Kiibo’s voice trails off, clumsily fumbling for words. “I feel like my heart will calm down a lot more.”

Smiling reassuringly, Saihara lightly squeezes Kiibo’s hand.

“Yeah, sure.”

Seeing the relief in Kiibo’s eyes, warmth floods Saihara’s chest. Neither of the two moving, they sit still in silence as time passes by, neither of them willing to let go.

Strangely enough, Kiibo’s hand felt warm in Saihara’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want more kiibosai content bc theres not nearly enough,, pls
> 
> also, the love hotel translation i used can be found at officialamami.tumblr.com/post/156060936935/


End file.
